


小哥哥，带带我3清水

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	小哥哥，带带我3清水

网游文 双双掉马 醉酒che

双向暗恋

游戏《魔道》设定部分参考原著！

肖战呼出的热气尽数闷在王一博的左肩，他有些心猿意马，加快了脚步。王一博打定了主意滴酒不沾，所以是开了车来的。

他给副驾驶上肖战扣好了安全带，仔仔细细地打量着肖战过分帅气的脸庞。醉中的肖战和平时给人的感觉不一样，安静了许多，此刻更是沉沉地睡着，脸颊红扑扑的，嘴角挂着甜甜的笑。

肖战迷迷瞪瞪地给自己调整了一下姿势，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着什么。王一博抑制不住好奇，探过身把耳朵凑近肖战红润的唇。

“小…小哥哥……”

带着酒气的呼吸染红了偷听的耳，一人饮酒两人醉。

黑亮的发丝服帖地粘在额头上，冷水顺着头发淌下，冲去一身烟酒味。王一博站在浴室，任由花洒中冷冰冰的水肆意冲刷，试图减弱自己体内那股深入骨髓的燥热。

估摸着肖战不会醒，王一博随手拎起一条白色毛巾胡乱一擦，简单裹了一下就带着一身寒气出了浴室。

“小哥哥，让我带带你叭？”

王一博呼吸一窒。他从把肖战背到自己的车上那时起，就明白自己在期待什么。而此刻，肖战近乎于邀请的姿态无疑击破了他最后的迟疑。

肖战他，就是“魏无羡”啊。

王一博是从大学室友那里接触到《魔道》这个游戏的，最开始并没有太上心，入服也相对晚些。作为学计算机专业的学生，王一博的操作不错，玩《魔道》权当消遣，平时有时间就和室友刷两局对抗，偶尔做做日常任务。

和魏无羡的初遇，是在冷泉。

当时服里有一个限时任务，每天凌晨十二点到三点间在冷泉沐浴，就有几率获得限量的神兽碎片。当时正值期末考试前夕，王一博横竖要熬夜，干脆把角色往冷泉里一泡就是两三个小时，自己在旁边复习。

第三天他看完书的时候已经是凌晨两点多了，他晃了晃鼠标解除了屏保，却有些怔然地看到蓝忘机被姹紫嫣红的花簇拥着，散下的头发上都是花瓣。

他操纵着角色从冷圈中站起，花瓣纷纷飘落，过了好一会才消散。泉边蹲着一人，一袭黑袍，唯有一条发带红的刺目。

“咦，小娘子动了。”那人两手托着一张笑意盈盈的脸，“看见相公给你撒的花了嘛？”

“……无聊。”

冷泉中的人物，系统会自动切换衣物，女性角色是一个肚兜一般的上装，男性角色则是裸露上身，上了岸就会恢复原来的着装。

“诶小娘子别走吖！给个好友位呗？”

“……不加！”

第二次见面的时候蓝忘机有些狼狈，当时也是限时副本，他和室友打了半晌的boss被另一伙人抢了，辛辛苦苦打下boss的血，经验法器却全数进入对方的背包。

室友愤怒不已，和那伙人发生了口角。理亏者仗着人多势众，反而咄咄逼人地把蓝忘机两人围了起来。

王一博不好多事，只是戒备地站着。

“也不打听打听岐山温帮，你们这无名小卒，怎么可能打下这种级别的boss？”

“两个新人，就当孝敬长辈如何？”

“就是就是，别这么小气！”

“一群无名小卒，孝敬孝敬我怎么样？”众人一惊，才发现树上竟坐了一人，炸眼的黑衣与葱郁的绿盖赋予强烈的视觉冲击。

“这是……夷陵老祖？”

肖战盯着聊天公告中的“夷陵老祖”四个字又绷起一道青筋，本来只打算痛痛快快赏他们一死，看来要改变一下策略……

魏无羡先信手一挥，下了一道定身咒，又花了百来个金币买了傀儡若干，用随便刺破了右臂，蘸着血画傀儡符咒。

众人方才并未退出副本，被定身咒生生定在原地操作不得，一头雾水地看着魏无羡。魏无羡嘿然一笑，那堆傀儡就摇摇摆摆地拿着下品镰刀踱到了那堆温帮人身边，开始一刀一刀砍。

“什么鬼，一刀只掉一滴血？你想磨死我们么？”

“能不能给个痛快的？”

那帮人的脸色都黑的吓人，被一帮低级傀儡拿镰刀砍死实在是颜面扫地的死法，还不如被大名鼎鼎的夷陵老祖一剑毙命来的好。

“顺便提醒一句，现在强行退出副本的话，刚刚盗窃的经验可就全没了哦！”

隔着冰冷的屏幕和网线，王一博似乎看到了那边有一个少年，笑得肆意，自信恣肆，眼中闪耀着属于王者的独特光芒。这个自以为是的幻像，在王一博的脑海里始终挥之不去。

那时候的肖战，是不是脸上正挂着自己想象中那样得意扬飒的坏笑呢？

肖战的脑子昏昏沉沉的，眼前浮现起蓝忘机的形象，又发现眼前光裸着上身的男人似乎与那日出浴于冷泉冰清如玉的蓝忘机重叠起来。他努力挣了睁眼，试图看清眼前的男人。

水珠顺着腹肌的沟壑消失在浴巾下，肖战的视线愣愣地追随着那滴水珠，懵懵懂懂地盯着王一博。

“肖老师……”王一博的声音细听能听出与常有异，他在拼命克制，绷紧最后一根名为理智的弦。

“小哥哥，让我带带你叭？”

啪——那根弦弦崩断的声音震耳欲聋。

【删减】

肖战累的睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊地任由王一博抱着他去洗澡。

“小博，你有什么不满，都跟哥哥说！”肖战豪气地一挥手，打掉了了一瓶沐浴露。

“……于斌，他也叫你肖老师。”

“这有什么，以后不准他叫！”

然后嘿嘿笑了一声，“只有你能叫。”

也许是清晨的阳光太过于纯净，照在一夜贪欢后的房屋才会显得更加不堪。

肖战看着自己一丝不挂的身体和旁边同样坦诚的王一博，傻了眼。

我酒还没醒，一定是这样。


End file.
